1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a carrying bag for a computer and peripherals and in particular to one which can keep a computer in a firm working position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, one uses a bag to carry a notebook computer together with necessary peripherals such as, for example, adaptor, modem, mouse, and the like. However, such a bag is simply made of cloth or synthetic material and the notebook computer therein will not have any effective protection when colliding with other objects. Furthermore, the side walls of the bag are higher than the top of the notebook computer so that when the user operates the keyboard of the notebook computer, he must lift his wrist in order to prevent interfering with the side walls of the bag thereby making him easily fatigued. In addition, the floppy disk drive, CD-Rom, power socket, PC card slot and zip drive are arranged on the vertical sides of the notebook computer, the operation of these devices would interfere with the side walls of the bag thus causing much inconvenience in use. Furthermore, if an user put the notebook computer on his lap top for operation, it will easily slip off his lap top and fall down on the floor.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrying bag for a notebook computer and peripherals which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.